Get Out Alive
by LadyHazelK
Summary: Edward witnesses his father's murder and is seen leaving. Bella is tired of being on the receiving end of her husbands' fists and words. If they want to stay alive, they'll have to run for their lives…no matter the cost. Inspired by the Three Days Grace song. M for Language & Adult Situations. ONE CHAPTER & EPILOGUE/FUTURE TAKE LEFT. **Slow to update**
1. Getting Out

**A/N: This is a REPOST and it has been slightly reworked. This first chapter hasn't changed, much, say for some corrected errors that I missed and a few wording changes.**

 **Beta'd by blueeyedcherry, my fic wifey! Love ya sweet cheeks!**

 **I do appreciate, and have to thank, the two others that offered their beta services, but it just felt wrong not to have her do it. She already helped with a different fic and I've known her for a few years. Plus I'm always asking her about stuff.**

 **WARNING: There will be talk of miscarriages and both verbal and physical abuse. If these are triggers for you, proceed with caution.**

 **SM owns all things Twilight. "Get Out Alive" is owned by Three Days Grace and everyone else involved. They were both just inspiration for me.**

Chapter 1: Getting Out

EPOV

I've been out of college for two weeks and I haven't heard a word from the places I applied to. I went to the University of Washington and majored in architecture. Maybe the lack of responses is a sign that I need to leave this city, but Tacoma has been my home for as long as I can remember. What can I say? I love the cold.

Unfortunately, my now ex-fiancée, Irina, took all of my money. Well, all but two-hundred dollars of it. At least she had the decency to leave me enough for gas and food for a couple of weeks. The bitch even maxed out my credit cards. How stupid was I to think that having a joint account was a good idea when we weren't actually married yet? Oh yeah, I was blinded by the love I thought was there and I believed nothing could go wrong.

There I was, at a jewelry store getting ready to buy Irina this diamond necklace she would love, when the woman came back saying that my card was declined. There's nothing more embarrassing than that, especially when all of my other cards were declined as well. I told the lady I'd be back as soon as I figured out what happened, but she couldn't put the necklace on layaway without ten percent of the payment.

That happened a couple of days before graduation. The necklace was supposed to be a gift, because I knew she expected something. She really liked those kinds of material things, which I guess in hindsight should have been a red flag. She was a fake, plastic, blue-eyed, blonde haired bitch. She even had the audacity to act pissed off that someone would hijack my identity and buy all kinds of shit, when in reality it was _her_ who bought everything—a jet ski, a boat … even a fucking snake at some random pet store in Arizona.

Graduation day came and after the ceremony, she just said, "Sorry, but I can't be with you anymore. You have no money and I've been cheating on you with Laurent anyway. It was fun while it lasted." Laurent, as in her French professor. I'm pretty damn sure that she gave him access to my cards and then just took what she wanted from our account. I'm getting pissed again just thinking about it. So, with my broken heart and broken bank account, I left campus and came home.

I fucking loathe her.

I'm surfing the internet in my old room when I hear a commotion in my father's office downstairs. I open my door and go to the end of the hall. From the top of the stairs, I see two men pointing a gun at my father.

 _What the fuck is going on?_

I slide back enough that my body is hidden, but I'm still able to see them. The two men are in suits, just like my father, and both have jet-black hair. The man on the right has shoulder length, while the other looks a little longer than military cut. My father looks like he's pleading with them but I don't know why. He had a gambling problem when I was younger, but I thought he got better. I should go back in my room and call the police, but I'm frozen in my spot, afraid they'll hear me.

Suddenly, the man on the right fires his gun, shooting my father in the stomach. I jump at the loud sound and watch as my father stumbles and holds his wound. The other man is still pointing his gun, telling my dad something that seems to frighten him. I watch as the man with the short hair shoots him in the chest. Dad falls to the floor, unmoving. I want to run downstairs and kill them, but they have guns and I'm unarmed. Besides, I have to think rationally, so I just stay there, hidden, while they trash his office looking for something. They find some loose cash, take it, and then leave. I hear the man with the longer hair say to get rid of the evidence as they walk to the front door.

Once I know they're gone, I rush downstairs to my dying, if not already dead, father. With tears falling down my cheeks, I lift his head and call out to him. His eyes snap open and he gasps for breath.

"Edward! You need to get out of here. They'll probably be back." He coughs and spits up some blood. "I love you, Son, but you need to run as far as you can and never come back here. Hide, but not your mistakes. They'll only come back to haunt you. The safe under the desk, 6-20-92 …"

With those last words, he's gone. He didn't get to finish whatever he was going to say and I don't know what to do anymore. Do I do as he said or do I stay and possibly end my family's line? I didn't want to leave him like this—no one should be left like this—but I have to. I have to do what he wished. Perhaps I'll have a proper goodbye one day, but not today.

With that in mind, I give my father a kiss on the forehead before letting go and laying him back down on the floor. I crawl over to the desk and look at the space beneath it. I don't see anything out of place, so I start feeling around. There's a loose board and I have to pry it a little to get it to come up. Punching in the code, I open the hidden safe and find ten bundles of cash, all in hundreds.

 _What the fuck? There's got to be at least twenty grand here. Why didn't he just give those guys what's here?_

I run up to my room, changing my blood stained clothes and quickly packing a couple of bags.

 _I don't know where I should go. Maybe I could just go to some motel for the night and decide later?_

I decide that's what I'll do, and I leave my father and everything behind. I make my way to the door when I see a car pulling up. The two guys are back. I look around and decide to hide in the coat closet, so I can easily slip away, hopefully unnoticed. Just as I close the closet door, the front one opens and I can faintly hear them talking.

"Let's just roll the body up in the rug and get out of here. There's a good fuck waiting for me at the boss's club."

"Yeah, tell me 'bout it. Heidi is waiting for me at home."

"How you're not bored with her, I'll never know."

Their voices fade away enough that I know I have to leave now or I never will. I'm afraid that if I don't leave now, I'll get caught. As quietly as possible in my state of mind, I open the door and walk out. I get to my car, start it and reverse out of the driveway. Apparently, my car wasn't as quiet starting as I needed it to be, because when I get to the bottom of the driveway I see the two guys running towards me. There are other houses nearby and I guess that's why they don't shoot at me, but they probably got my plates. There's only one person I know I can trust, so I call my best friend Emmett.

"Yo, Ed! What's up?" his booming voice answers.

"Hey, Em. I, uh … my father ran into some trouble and they'll probably be after me, now. They saw me leave the house."

"What the fuck? What happened?" he asks.

"I'll explain once I'm settled somewhere. If anyone asks about me, just say you haven't heard anything."

"Ed—"

"I promise, as soon as I'm settled, I'll call and explain. I just needed you to be aware that you might not see me for a while. Look, I gotta go. Talk later." I hang up before he can say anything. I'm sure he could hear the stress in my voice, and though he'll want to call back, he won't.

With that phone call out of the way, I continue making my way toward Des Moines. I'm sure I can find some place there to stop for the night so I can make a better plan. I would like to stay in Seattle, but I don't think that's a possibility anymore. The only reason to stay in Seattle now would be to fly out.

I've just made it to the outskirts of Tacoma when something in my mirror catches my eye. A black SUV is swerving in and out of traffic.

"Fuck!" I say aloud to myself. Now what?

I have to lose them somehow. I need to get off of the interstate. I take the next exit after the Puyallup River. I don't know if city streets are a good idea with all the stoplights and people, but they're better than a high-speed interstate chase. Plus they give me buildings to hide behind.

Luck is on my side as I get to the light and find it green. The SUV is still a few cars behind me, but that doesn't matter. I take a left onto 20th St. and zigzag my way through the side roads. I might have lost them, but I'm not sure. The high school is in my way so I can't see through to the main road. I keep making turns just in case.

After about ten more minutes on this side of the main street, I decide it should be clear enough. I haven't seen that SUV since 54th St. and I know they'll be after me for a while, but for now I'm hoping they're gone. If not, then there are plenty of streets I can weave through. I look around, determining how to get back to the interstate and get away.

The light turns green and I make my left. I pray that they aren't still down here. I'm on edge as I drive towards the on ramp. I find it's actually more difficult to drive when I'm constantly looking in the mirrors and at everything around me, all while trying to avoid getting in an accident. That would be the icing on the cake. I should call the cops, but I just know they'll want me to come in and then they'll try to protect me. I want to believe in the law and that it will help me, but I don't know if I can do that just yet.

My father's words replay in my head. _"…_ _you need to run as far as you can and never come back here."_ I need to do that; I need to run and hide. I don't know whom these men work for or if they have other jobs. For all I know, one—or both of them for that matter—could be a dirty cop. I can't chance it, not yet. Finally, I make it to the on ramp and onto the interstate without being noticed. If one of them is a cop then he didn't do a good job.

I keep looking in my mirrors the entire way to Des Moines, trying to see if they truly are gone. So far so good, so I think they're gone for now. I need to exit, find a spot to make my plans, stay the night and call Emmett. There's a Legend Motel just off Pacific Highway that's about five to ten minutes away from SeaTac, and that will do. I pull into the lot and check my surroundings again. I didn't see anyone when I took my exit, but you never know.

I hurry inside to book a room for the night. There's only one level so I don't have to go too far. The receptionist gives me room six and tells me that I need to check out by eleven the next morning. As I'm walking toward my room, a woman comes out of room eight. She gives another woman a hug and then the door closes leaving a short woman with short, spiky black hair outside. She starts walking my way, wiping a few tears away. I'd like to ask if she's okay, but I don't want to intrude. I am a stranger after all. After entering my room and setting my bags down, I immediately call Emmett.

"Dude! I've been on edge since you hung up on me," he says, skipping right over any normal greeting.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, but it was necessary."

"So, I take it you're settled somewhere since you're calling?" he asks.

"Yes. I'm at the Legend Motel for the night. I haven't decided where I'm going yet, though. I figured I should put you out of your misery first."

"I'm out of misery for the moment, but I'm still worried about you." He pauses. "I know you can take care of yourself, you're big boy, but you are my best friend. If you're in any trouble, I want to help every way I can, even if that only means not saying anything. I only have one condition."

I already know what it is, but I'll humor him. "And what's that?"

"I need to be kept in the loop somewhat. I want to know everything, but if you really can't tell me all of it—where you are or where you are going—I need you to at least stay in contact with me. That's all I ask."

I think over what he just asked. Even though I knew it was coming, I need to make sure this is a good idea. I mean, what's the harm? As long as I can contact him to let him know I'm still alive, then there shouldn't be anything to worry about. Right?

Sighing, I say, "Okay. I can do that."

"Good. Thank you. Now, do you have any ideas on where you want to go?"

"Um, I have a few places in mind. I guess it depends on what's cheapest at the moment."

"Okay. Well, when you can, call me," Emmett says.

"I will. I gotta go and book a flight. I want to be out of here by morning."

We hang up and I pull my laptop out, ready to get this flight booked. I search the places I have in mind and right now, it looks like it's going to be Chicago. Chicago is a big city and hopefully I won't have to look over my shoulder too much. I can catch a flight out at 10:25 tomorrow morning. There aren't any earlier ones, which annoys me. But it's where I want to go most, so it'll have to do.

For the rest of the night, I watch TV to kill time and don't leave my room. I can't take the chance of getting seen if they're still actively searching for me. I take a quick shower around nine and then try to relax some more.

I've just started to doze off when I hear pounding. I know it's not my door, but it's quite loud. I don't want to get up in case it's them, but I need to make sure. I hear a male voice shout at the door and when I peek out, I see that it's a huge man pounding on room eight's door. The guy is shouting for someone named Bella to open the door, while kicking and pounding on it quite forcefully. It finally bursts open and a few pieces of wood fall, telling me the frame is broken.

 _This isn't good. He's basically a tan version of Emmett._

I open my door, no longer caring about myself. I have to make sure the woman in room eight is okay. The guy looks and sounds pissed beyond reason.

Men like that can be capable of anything.

*GOA*

BPOV

I wake with a start. It's a little after three in the morning and I'm having pains in my lower abdomen. When I went to bed, I only had a slight ache, but now it's not so slight anymore. It feels like I'm getting stabbed.

 _This can't be happening again._

Pulling the covers back, I look down and see blood. Another stabbing pain follows my discovery and I know I have to go to the bathroom—now.

I get up as carefully as I can, so as not to wake him. I don't want any more yelling from him tonight. He's already going to be pissed that the sheets got bloodied. It couldn't be helped, though.

I sit sideways on the toilet so I can rest my head on a hand towel on the counter. I'm so tired from lack of sleep, from the pain I'm experiencing, and from trying to keep the sobs at bay. I can't do this anymore. Why does he insist on not using any kind of birth control, but then blames me and takes it out on me when I end up pregnant? I hadn't told him this time, but it seems like it didn't matter anyway.

 _Maybe it's for the best. I don't want to bring an innocent child into this life. He or she will end up like me one day. Or like him._

Sam used to be caring and loving. We met six years ago when I moved to Forks from Florida. I was sixteen and he was a seventeen-year-old Native American mechanic. He lived on the reservation, but our dads were fishing buddies along with Jacob Blacks' dad. We became fast friends and started dating after about eight months. He was the only serious boyfriend I'd ever had. Our dads were over the top when we got engaged, even if it was only a week after I graduated high school.

I wanted to be a writer, but I couldn't afford to go to college full-time. With the three men in my life pitching in to help, I took a couple courses at a time while I worked at the library. Sam and I had a very intimate wedding the week of Thanksgiving that same year. We held it at the courthouse with only our closest friends and family in attendance. Alice, as my best friend, was my maid of honor, and Jacob was the best man.

It was the next year that things changed. He started to get annoyed if I wasn't at the library and didn't have dinner ready by the time he got home. . He became angry if his beer wasn't in front of him and opened when he sat down to eat or when he watched a game. After a month, he started demanding I only work at the library in the mornings and be home by two in the afternoon. The house looked too messy and he wanted it clean when he got home.

He started verbally bringing me down during this time as well. I wasn't dressing the way I used to or I looked like a bum. I was embarrassing him when we went out in public. I needed to go to maid school. I was becoming worthless. No one else wanted me and that's why I barely had one boyfriend before him. I should be happy that he married me. Bitch, stank ass, cunt … you name it, he called me it. I was only "Bella" when we were out or around family.

One time in mid-March, I was so busy cleaning that I started dinner late and it still had ten minutes to go when he came home. That was the first time he hit me. He grabbed my upper arms in a vise-like grip and yelled at me. I started crying because his hold was so hard and it hurt. I was apologizing, but it was like he didn't hear me. No matter how much I pleaded for him to let go and said that I was sorry, he just wouldn't. He finally let go of one arm, but I didn't have the time to feel relief before he slapped me. I fell to the floor from the impact and the shock. Not knowing what to do, I stayed down, crumpled on the floor and holding my face in my hands.

I had to call in sick the next couple of days because the bruise was too dark. It took a ton of make-up to cover it until it was barely noticeable. After that, he didn't touch my face again. If it couldn't be covered by clothes, it was safe. The hitting didn't happen as much as the anger and yelling, but when it did, I had to take 800mg of ibuprofen every six hours just so I could function without the slightest bit of pain. I was a klutz growing up, so I just blamed the bruises on that if anyone asked.

I clean myself up as best as I can and pull out a heavy overnight pad. I open the door as quietly, walk to my dresser, and grab a pair of my period panties. Luckily, this drawer doesn't stick, so I'm able to get them and be back in the bathroom without Sam waking up.

 _Maybe I can call Alice? Will she still talk to me?_

I still have her number in my phone, but it's been a couple of years since I last talked to or saw her. Sam forbade our friendship shortly after the physical abuse started. He said she was a bad influence and annoying. Yes, she could be a little much sometimes, but she was like the sister I never had. I'm ashamed that I let things go so far. I mentally put calling her on my to-do list and hope she didn't change her number.

Now that I've changed, I grab a couple towels and try to go back to sleep. I know it won't work, but I need to be there when Sam's alarm goes off. I feel disgusting lying there, on towels, on my blood stained sheets. This is for the best right now, however, as it's a quarter to four. Maybe I'll read a little and when I see that it's almost time, I'll pretend I'm asleep.

Six o'clock comes, Sam's alarm goes off, and he heads to the shower without a word or even a glance at me. I get up, throw the covers back over the bed, grab the extra pad and head downstairs to start the coffee and go to the bathroom. Hopefully this will be a good morning. I have to make a trip to the ER and then to Alice. Since Sam's a manager over at the auto shop, he's in charge; not so much in charge that he can leave whenever, thank God.

By six-forty-five, Sam has eaten and left with a second cup of coffee. Hardly a word was spoken this morning, for which I'm thankful. I clean the pan, then rinse the dishes and stick them in the dishwasher. It's now safe to go upstairs and change out the sheets and throw them in the wash. I don't know why I try, to be honest. It's blood, so I might just have to throw them away.

Once done, I make the dreadful trip to the ER. I'm very thankful for the doctor/patient confidentiality agreement. Once my appointment is over, I ask to use a phone. I can't afford for Sam to know who I called. Alice is shocked to hear from me but extremely happy. I tell her that I can't talk long, but I need her to meet me at my house in 30 minutes and to not let Sam see her. Even after all this time apart, she knows something is wrong and agrees.

I head home and start packing a bag. I can't take anything that will weigh me down, so I just pack the essentials: my toothbrush and toothpaste, underwear and socks, a pair of jeans and a couple sweats, a few t-shirts, my razor, body wash and shampoo, and the remaining pads. I can buy anything else I need.

I've just zipped my bag when there's a knock at the door. I look to the clock and see that it's just after eleven-thirty. Opening the door, I see that Alice still looks the same. She quickly steps inside and gives me the biggest hug I've ever received. We both start crying, but I get a hold of myself enough to tell her the short version and what I need. And I do just that. To say she's pissed and ready to murder Sam for everything he's done is an understatement.

"Alice, I just had my third miscarriage this morning. Since he checks my cell records, I had to call from the hospital. I can't do this anymore. I need you to help me get out of here."

"Of course, Bells. Do you have everything you need or do we still have to pack a few things?"

"I'm packed already. Just let me grab my bag and we can bolt. I don't want to be here any longer than I have to be."

I quickly make my way upstairs, grab my bag and turn off any lights while Alice waits by the door downstairs. I stop in the kitchen to grab a few snacks and a couple waters. I don't really have much of a plan other than to leave this house, Sam, and every bad memory behind. I head over to the door and pick up my Chap Stick and wallet. Since I can't risk him finding me, I'm not taking my beat up truck. The only key I need is the one to my father's house, even though I can't go there right now. Finally, I'm ready to go.

Taking a deep breath, I follow Alice to her car and get in. I pray that Sam doesn't notice this car if he happens to get off early. It's noon, so it's possible he could come home for lunch, but I don't give a rat's ass anymore. He can make his own damn meals.

I duck down as we pass the auto shop on the way out of town. Once we're in the clear, Alice taps my back. We make it to this dingy motel just outside of Seattle and Alice says she can stay for as long as I want her to.

"Ali, I can't ask you to stay. You have a husband now—"

Alice interrupts, "But I just got you back, Bella. I don't want to lose you again." Her eyes fill with tears that are dangerously close to spilling over.

"I know, Ali, but I just can't. As soon as I get a new phone, I'll call you. But it has to be this way right now. You have a life with Jasper, one that I don't want to put a strain on. Getting me out was the only thing I can ask of you, and that was hard enough."

She wipes the tears that have fallen onto her cheeks and nods. "Okay, but the second you get a new phone, a throw away one or not, you call me. If I can't physically help you anymore, that doesn't mean that I can't support and encourage you," she says, pointing a finger at me.

 _She's still the same and I love her for it._

We spend a couple more hours talking and catching up before she really has to leave. She had sent a text to Jasper earlier, telling him what was going on and that she'd be home late. He said that whatever needed to be done he and Alice would be there, no questions asked. That started a whole new round of tears and apologies from me.

Around ten-thirty there's a knock at my door. Startled, I get up to see who it is. Looking through the peephole, I see the one person who has done so much damage to me.

 _How is this possible? How did he find me? Am I seeing things?_

I blink and go to look again when the knocking turns to pounding. I jump back, scared out of my mind by what could happen when he finds his way in. I'm a shaking mess and throwing anything that was out of my bag back in it. He's now pounding and kicking the door and yelling for me to open it. I have no way out of this. A six-foot-four, muscular Native American mechanic is currently blocking the only exit. By the time I realize I can hide in the bathroom or under the bed, even though neither will do any good, the door gets kicked open. I drop to the floor immediately.

"How dare you leave me, you worthless piece of shit! You didn't think I would find you?" Sam yells as he stalks towards me. The bed may be between us, but he's so big it's barely a hindrance. I start to plead with him, begging him not to hit me.

"Sam, I'm—"

I don't get to finish before he slaps my face. I guess he doesn't care anymore. One hand grabs me by my hair while the other grips my upper arm. He picks me up, tosses me onto the bed, and proceeds to punch me in the stomach. He continues to hit me and then I'm on the floor again, getting kicked. I don't know how many minutes pass. I'm close to blacking out, when I hear someone yell out, "Hey!" All of a sudden Sam's no longer there.

I hear a rustling of clothes, a groan, and then some grunts followed by a crash. Then there's only silence. Well, as silent as possible with the sounds of heavy breathing and my cries. I hear a man's voice that does not belong to Sam. I start to cry harder, because I hope someone saved me. I feel fingers on my face. The touch is feather light, yet it hurts. I open my eyes as best as I can, but I can't see him well. All I can see is a blurry image of his face.

"Hold on, okay? I'm going to get you out of here. My name is Edward. You're safe now," the stranger soothes. He scopes me up in his arms as gently as he can and starts walking. The cold air hurts, but feels good on my injuries at the same time. Then I hear him hiss, "Fuck!"

He picks up his pace and I hear some footsteps behind us. It sounds like more than one person, but I could be hearing both his and another set. Is he running from someone? Who is this man and why is he helping me? Should I trust him? I hear a car door and feel the cushion of the seat. The door closes and then another opens and closes.

"Don't worry, but hold on. I have to floor it. We'll get out alive, I promise."

 **A/N: If you would like to keep track of this fic or any others I may be working on (including possible update delays, teasers, or whatever else) you can friend/follow me:**

 **/LadyHazelK**


	2. Escape

**A/N: Hello, hello! Cherry is awesome for getting this done on her vacation and sending it back earlier than anticipated! I had thought about holding off posting until the planned day of Monday, but clearly decided to be nice, lol! Happy Early Update!**

 **SM owns all things Twilight. E** **verything else is mine** **.**

Chapter 2: Escape

EPOV

Have you ever said something, and then the moment it's out of your mouth you wish you hadn't? Yeah, that's me. I wish I hadn't promised her anything. Making a promise I don't know if I can keep is something I learned about the hard way. I loved my father, but back when I was younger and his gambling problem was bad, there were times he'd make promises and never follow through. But, as I look in my mirror at the beaten, broken woman in the backseat, I vow that I will keep my promise.

I'll keep it no matter what it takes.

After throwing punches with the guy in her room, I grabbed a lamp and broke it over his head. I didn't think it would do much since he was so big, but I hoped it would buy us enough time to get away. He fell to the floor and didn't move, so I thought fast and grabbed the lamp cord and tied his hands behind his back as best as I could.

I rushed to her and she looked terrible. Her lips were swollen and bleeding, her right eye was already bruising, her nose was bloodied, and her shirt was torn. She was a crumpled mess on the floor and I knew I needed to get her to a hospital. I grabbed her bag, picked her up while talking to her, and headed out.

I only got about ten feet out of the room when two figures coming from my left caught my eye. I hissed out a "fuck," and picked up my pace. I had really hoped this wouldn't happen. I got her in the backseat and quickly got in the driver's. There was no way out other than flooring it. I just had to pray that we made it to the hospital without a tail. All I could do was tell her to hold on as I started the car and peeled out of the lot, almost hitting the same two guys from the house.

UW Medicine is the opposite direction of the airport, but we can't fly out yet. She needs to get looked at first and it's the closest place. Hospitals ask questions, though; questions I don't know how to answer, and I'm not sure what she wants to do. Talking to her might be a good thing anyway, as she might a have a concussion.

"Hey. How are you doing back there?" I ask as calmly as I can.

"I'll be okay, but I hurt everywhere … and I want to sleep. I'm so tired," she whimpers out.

"I know, but I need you to stay awake, okay? I don't know if you have a concussion, so I'd rather be safe than sorry. Do you want to go to the hospital?"

"No," she says firmly, despite her pain. "No hospital. I just want to be free. They'll call him or he'll find me there."

"Okay. We can skip the hospital, but I need to have someone look you over. We need some type of 'go-ahead' so I know we won't do any more damage. I have a friend who's a doctor that can meet us somewhere. Is that okay?" I ask. She just whimpers out an "okay," so I continue my course.

By now I've driven a few zigzags and reached the interstate again. I need to find some place out of sight where it will be difficult for them to find me—to find us. There's a wooded area in Federal Way called West Hyland Wetlands Park, with lots of trees and even a cabin or two. I need to call Emmett and ask if he can meet me there. _Shit! I don't even know her name! Good job, Cullen._

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Bella. Bella Swan."

Nodding, I say to myself, "Bella," and then louder so she can hear, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but who was he?" I have to ask. Both of our situations are bad, but together they could get worse.

"My husband," Bella whispers just loud enough to hear over the sound of the wind outside. She clears her throat a little and with a louder voice says, "I finally left him today, but he found me."

"Well, if I can help it, he won't hurt you again." Maybe if I say it enough, we'll both believe it and strive for it. "I'm going to call my friend and have him meet us." She responds with a weak "okay," and I hit Emmett's number.

Once he answers, I get straight to the point. He hates that something happened, but agrees to meet us at the park.

"Em, it might be a good idea to bring Rose with. Bella's husband is a big guy—at least as big as you. She might feel a bit more comfortable with another female there."

"Yeah, good idea. I'm sure she''' be up to it," he says.

I peek back at Bella to assess what she might need. "Could you bring us both a hoodie? We kind of just hightailed it out of there and I didn't have the time to grab my bag." I glance in the mirror again and notice something missing. "And a pair of sneakers for her, too. I don't know if she has any extra."

"Will do man, but what about you? What will you wear?" my friend asks.

"I'm not worried about me. We'll find a break and I can go to the store."

"Okay, well, the longer we talk, the later we'll be," Emmett points out.

"Right, see you there." We disconnect and I put the phone down in the cup holder.

After telling her it won't be much longer, the rest of the ride is quiet. I take the exit, but instead of staying straight to get to the park, I decide to take a left. I do another big zigzag before going in, coming in from the opposite direction. Hopefully they don't catch up to us. I haven't seen anyone worth worrying about since we left, and I need to keep it that way. I know it's inevitable—that they will catch up to us—but all I have is hope right now.

About twenty minutes after making the left, I'm finally in the park. I find an off-road trail and take it. I drive a little ways in to make sure I can't be seen from the entrance. It's so dark out and there's plenty of tree coverage, so I don't have to go too far. I park my car and shut it off, lights and all.

We just sit there, in the dark quiet, waiting. The silence is welcomed, yet it isn't. It's creepy, peaceful, maddening, and mind freeing all together. I know it's weird to feel all that right now, and it _is_ more creepy and maddening than anything. I'm too on edge for the calmness to stay and I'm sure Bella is too.

I turn around enough so I can see her better. It seems she's fallen asleep. A few minutes shouldn't do any harm, should it? Sleep is another way for the body to heal sometimes, so I'll just wake her when Emmett and Rose get there.

I look her over from head to toe. Her brown hair, which I'm sure has seen better days, is thick and wavy. Her full lips are cut and bleeding. Her stomach is exposed from the tear in her shirt and her jean-covered legs are curled up, her feet covered only with socks. I wonder what she looks like without the bruises and blood? I wonder how long she's been with him and how long this has been going on? Does she have anybody else in her life? I remember seeing the short, black-haired woman that left when I arrived. Who was she to her, and where and why did she go?

The vibration of my phone breaks my thoughts. It's Emmett saying he's here. I reach back to try and wake her gently, but even my light touch startles her. Gasping, she pops her eyes open wide and stares at me in fear.

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Do you remember me?" I ask quickly. When she nods, I continue. "We're in a wetland park, away from the roads. My friend just got here, but I need to get out and show him where we are. I'll only be a few minutes, okay?"

She whispers "okay" and tries to sit up. I stop her and tell her not to move until Emmett says. She sighs and lays back down. Knowing she won't move, I get out and jog up the trail. It takes a couple of minutes but when I'm finally able to see him, I wave him forward and have him follow me in his car. Once there, both he and Rose get out. Emmett and I share a manly half hug as Rose comes around the front of their jeep.

"Thank you for coming," I say.

"I already told her why she had to come, so let's hurry up so you two can get things sorted," Emmett says as he releases his hold on my hand and grabs his medical kit. We walk over to the car with me in front to prepare her.

"Bella? Emmett's wife, Rosalie, is here. I thought maybe having another woman with would help you feel safer when he looks you over." Both Rose and Em come around to where I'm standing and say hello. Bella's eyes widen a little, and I guess it's at Emmett's size. I see concern, but understanding, on Rose's face when she looks at me and then at Emmett.

"Emmett, why don't you go around to the other side so I can stay over here?" Rosalie asks him. With a nod, he moves to the other side and opens the door. I move to get back in the front seat and Rose climbs in the back to sit with Bella. "It'll be all right, Bella. He may be big, but he's a teddy bear." Rose gives a small smile and glances over at him.

Emmett gives a dimply smile, no doubt trying to ease her worry. "Okay, let's get this done as painlessly as possible, shall we?"

*GOA*

BPOV

Emmett is huge. I don't think he's as big as Sam, but close. In the darkness that surrounds us, his figure and dark hair make him look just like him. Rosalie is a beautiful blonde and slender woman with perfect curves. She seems nice and it's comforting that she's here. I think I would have lost the trust I had in Edward—a trust I shouldn't have this fast—if she hadn't come. She sits by my feet, he's by my head, and Edward is in the driver's seat.

"I'm going to check and make sure you don't have a concussion first, okay?"

"Okay." He checks my eyes, making sure the pupils dilate and making me follow his finger. He asks if I know my name, what the date is, if I've vomited recently, and so on. "I remember everything, but I'm pretty tired."

"That's to be expected with what happened and with it being almost midnight, but you do have a mild concussion. You can sleep, but only for a couple of hours at time. You will need to be woken up to make sure it doesn't get worse. Now, I need to check the rest of you. Are you having trouble breathing?"

I think it's a stupid question, but I answer anyway. "Not too much, but it hurts as you can imagine." He just snorts and cracks a slight smile.

"Yeah, I know that seemed stupid, but I had to ask. It probably won't be the last one either." I just sigh and nod a little. "Okay, I need to lift your shirt to see the damage."

I nod and both he and Rose help lift it. Moving hurts so much and I can't hold back the hiss and groan that escape. Having this much skin showing in front of people I barely know makes me nervous. I know it's necessary and I shouldn't feel weird, but I can't help it. I don't want to look, so I look over at Edward instead. He looks pained and pissed. One hand tugs at his copper-colored hair while the other is clenched tightly in a fist. I don't like the anger, even though I'm sure it's not at me, so I look back at Rose and Emmett. Her emotions resemble Edward's, whereas Emmett's are more professional.

 _He might not be as bad as I thought._

"Ow!" I say through clenched teeth as he presses a little too hard on one of my ribs.

"Sorry. Well, at least one of your ribs is cracked, if not broken, but it doesn't feel like a bad break, so there's most likely no internal bleeding from that. I need to see your back, too." They both help me roll onto my side so I face the backseat. He presses into me and then says I can turn back over. "You might have a little bit of kidney damage as well. Going to the bathroom might hurt a smidge and blood in the urine is common, so drink plenty of water."

"Em? Can I speak to Bella alone for a minute? You know, girl to girl?" Rosalie asks.

Emmett looks at her, then at me and asks, "Are you okay with that?"

I look to Rose and see her glance down real quick. I understand her reason, now. I tell them that it's okay and both Edward and Emmett leave the car. Once they're out of earshot, she looks at me and asks if I need any tampons or pads.

I don't want to tell her, this person I've known for five minutes, so I tell her without actually saying it. "No, I can't wear tampons for this and I have some pads in my bag. I should have enough," I say in a quiet voice. I hate that I have to say anything at all, and I hate that it's happened again, but it is what it is now.

She seems a little confused. "Can't wear tampons for this? I'm not sure what you mean." I stay silent, trying to gather my words and courage, but she thinks I might not answer. She asks again, "What do you mean?"

Swallowing the saliva that's pooled in my mouth, I look down and away before letting it out. "I had a miscarriage early this morning. That was the final straw for me and I left while he was at work." I can't look up at her. I don't know if I want to see the expression on her face.

She doesn't speak for what feels like forever, but it's really only about thirty seconds before I hear a couple sniffles. I decide to look up and see her wiping away a stray tear from her cheek. She composes herself and says, "I'm so sorry that happened. You don't have to elaborate if you don't want to, but I think Em needs to know this. He is the doctor and it might help."

"Okay, but I've already been to a doctor about it. I went right after he left for work." I pause, unsure if I should tell her more, but deciding I need to. "And it's not my first."

"How many?"

"There have been two others."

"Oh my God," she gasps out. "How did you put up with that? Never mind, you don't know me and it's not my business. What do you want me to do? Do you want to tell Emmett or no? I think he saw a little."

I take a moment to think. Do I want these people to know something so intimate? Sure, they're taking care of me, but how much longer am I going to be around them? Emmett and Rose surely won't be here much longer, as they're not coming with. They have their own lives to live. Besides, I did just tell her. "You can if you want to, but I don't think it's necessary since I've already seen my doctor."

"Okay. Do you want to call anyone?"

"Yeah, now that I think about it, I would like to." She hands me her phone and tells me to be aware of the time—we don't want to get caught again so soon—and leaves me to my privacy. I need to tell Alice what's happened. I take as deep a breath as I can without it hurting too much and dial. She picks up after about the third ring.

"Hello?" she asks sleepily, obviously unfamiliar with the number.

"It's me. I'm calling on someone's phone."

"Are you okay? I wasn't expecting to hear from you tonight. Do you need me to come stay with you?" Her voice rises with alarm.

"No. No, I don't need you to come stay with me, but he did find me." Alice sucks in some air and I can tell she's about to interrupt, so I quickly continue. "I'm okay, someone intervened and he helped me get away. His doctor friend and his wife came to look me over."

"Bella, I still don't like this. You don't know these people!" she whispers loudly. "Yes, they're helping you, but what if this guy happens to be some weirdo with a severe toe fetish or whatever?"

"Alice, it's okay. If so, it's not what's important. I'm not looking for him to love me. He saved me. He pulled Sam off of me and somehow knocked him out enough to get me away from him. I didn't want to go to the hospital where I know he'd go looking, so he called his friend who brought his wife along so I would feel more comfortable. I have a minor concussion and a cracked rib—nothing that can be fixed by the hospital. Only time will heal these."

Sighing, she says, "I still don't like this, but since you're already in this and you've made up your mind, I won't try and change it. I'm just so worried about you. I don't know how he found you and that _really_ scares me, Bells."

"I don't know either." I see shadows moving out of the corner of my eye. I look and notice Edward, Rose, and Emmett all walking towards the car. "Ali, I gotta go. We've already been in the same spot for too long and we don't want to risk anyone finding us. I'll call you again the second I get a chance." Edward opens the driver's door and gets in.

"Okay. I love you, Bells."

"Love you, too, Ali Cat," I say, calling her a childhood nickname I had learned. "Bye." I hang up as Rose and Emmett open the rear doors. I hand Rose her phone back and say thank you. Edward takes a moment to speak.

"We need to get going. Emmett, is there anything else you need to do?"

"No, I think I've done all I can here. Bella, don't sleep too long and Edward, wake her often. Obviously everything else will take time and you'll be uncomfortable for a bit with that cracked rib. You can take Tylenol or Ibuprofen for the pain. Anything else come up while I was gone?" he asks me.

I take a second to think and make sure, but other than my bleeding, there isn't anything. "No, but is there time for me to change quickly? I don't really want to stay in these."

Edward checks the time and says yes. He also asks Rosalie to help and I'm grateful for that. He grabs my bag and gets out while Rose helps me out of the backseat. After Edward and Emmett are a good distance away, I get out a pair of sweatpants, underwear, and a new pad. I change as quickly as possible. Knowing I'm a little fresher in that area makes me less self-conscious, but no less saddened by what happened. I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to carry a child to term, if I can conceive at all, and the reason why makes me feel sick and disappointed.

Rosalie, somehow sensing a slight change in my mood, gives me a hug. I hug her back because it just happens to be what I need. In my ear she whispers, "It'll be okay. Edward is a great guy and he will protect you. Tell him what you want and he won't push for information. He has my number, too, if you need to talk."

I squeeze her shoulders a little tighter. "Thank you. And go ahead and tell Emmett. I just don't know if I can say it a third time in one day."

Edward comes back then and I choose the front seat this time. It reclines and I can still wear my seatbelt. Emmett and Rose get back in their jeep and drive off and we follow a few seconds later. Everything looks clear according to Edward.

"Where to now?" I ask. I feel like we need to get farther away from this part of town. The people chasing him found him, and the same for me.

"Well, I was thinking further east, like Spokane. What do you think?"

Mulling it over, I find that to be a great start. "Yeah. That sounds fine with me. I've never been, but I have seen pictures." Hopefully we can rest long enough that my face isn't too noticeable.

"Ah. Well then, it's a good thing I have. It was only a couple times, so I know my way around a enough."

"Yeah. Hopefully we can rest longer than eight hours."

"You can go back to sleep if you want," he suggests. I nod and lean my seat back and close my eyes. I hear him turn on the radio and a song starts playing, but I can't remember the name or whom it's by. I let the music lull me to sleep and I'm out before the song is over.

The next thing I know, Edward is shaking me and waking me up. He looks concerned and I ask why. He says he's been shaking me for a few minutes and that he was about to call Emmett. He thought he'd let me sleep longer than what was good and that maybe I'd slipped into a coma or something. _Hmm, I guess I was really tired._

Apologizing, I sit up slowly and notice we're parked at a gas station. I can see lights on a big bridge, but there's not much else to see as it's just after three in the morning. Edward leaves to go pay for the gas and is quick to return. We're off to a Motel 6 to sleep a little more. I don't know how long we can keep running; me from Sam and him from whomever. I'll have to ask soon if I'm going to continue to trust him. I pray that no trouble comes our way for a while.

We've escaped them, for now, but I know it's coming.

 **A/N: Next chapter will be shorter, just so you know.**

 **If you want to stay up to date with me and this story, the links for facebook and twitter are in my bio.**

 **Until next time!**


	3. Keep Holding On

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter is a bit shorter, about a good 1000 or more words shorter, really.**

 **Cherry beta'd this for me.**

 **SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine.**

Chapter 3: Keep Holding On

EPOV

Fuck! That scared the shit out of me. Three minutes had passed before she finally opened her eyes. She seemed confused and I feared something else was wrong with her head, but then she asked if everything was okay. I tell her and feel relief that I don't have to call Emmett. She sits up after apologizing and looks around. I can only assume she's sorry for scaring me. I go inside to pay since I have enough cash. I don't think it's the smartest thing to do, especially with all that's there, but I'm glad I decided to leave that bag in the trunk.

I come back, telling her there's a Motel 6 nearby and that we'll check in for the morning and night. I can tell she's still tired and to be honest, so am I. I've been awake since about eight-thirty yesterday morning. Given the fact that it's now a bit past three in the morning, it's safe to say that we're both exhausted.

The ride to the motel is quiet. Bella doesn't make small talk or ask questions. She just stares out the window, watching the outside as it passes by. Finally there, I park the car close to the door. She only gives a small nod when I say I'll be right back. I walk inside and see a woman about my age at the front desk. If I had enough energy I could work this to my advantage.

"Hi! Welcome to Motel 6. How can help you?" she asks, and I wonder what shit she must be on to be so chipper this fucking early. I look at her nametag and see that her name is Stacie. Deciding I can't be a total dick, I simply ask for a room with two beds and tell her that it'll be needed until the following morning.

"Okay! Two double beds and it even has a mini fridge! How are you paying?" she asks, smiling.

"Cash, if that's okay?"

"Sure, no problem. Just know any additional items that aren't included must be paid for when you check out." I tell her that's fine. "Right now still counts as yesterday, and no offense, but, you look like crap so I'm not charging you for this very early morning."

"Thank you. It's been a long day." I pull my wallet out and give her a hundred dollar bill. I'm happy she's not a stickler, but I also don't care. I wish I had some twenties instead, but oh well.

"You're welcome and you'll be in 211. Head on up to the second floor and it'll be on your left once you get off the elevator."

"Thanks," I say, turning to leave as she calls out and asks if I want my change. "No, that's all right. Keep it charged to the room in case I do purchase something." I walk out and rejoin Bella, who is nervously chewing on her thumbnail, in the car.

"You know you shouldn't bite your nails," I say in mock disappointment, trying to lighten the mood.

"Sorry," she says, dropping her hand into her lap to rest with the other. "A bad habit when I'm stressed," she adds softly.

"Yeah, I get that. Anyway, I got us a room with two beds up on the second floor near the elevator. We have to go through the lobby to get to the elevators, or we can take the long way by using the stairs at the end. What would you like to do?" _I mean, if I look like shit, then she looks like the dead._

"Um, I think I can do stairs."

After asking if she's sure and her saying she's okay, we get out. I open the trunk and grab the bag with all the money inside. It might be easier if I actually have it with me, just in case we have to ditch the car. I really hope it doesn't come down to that. I don't have any type of plan that involves not having a car.

I walk next to her in case she needs my support, but we need to move as quickly as possible. The faster we get inside and to the room, the faster we can breathe and sleep. Well, as much as we can before the end. The only other thought I have is that maybe I should purchase a gun for us. Things don't always go as planned, so it might be useful. The problem is, I have no idea how to get one as quickly as I need it. I can't wait days—or weeks—for everything to get approved.

When we get inside the room and get the lights on, I put our bags on the desk. Bella comes over and opens hers while I look around. I notice that the curtains aren't completely closed, so I walk over to the window and pull them tighter. They can't do much if they can't see us.

I turn to look at Bella when she speaks. "I'm just going to use the bathroom. I'll only be a minute," Bella says quietly. She turns and goes, closing and locking the door behind her.

I decide to get comfortable on one of the beds, specifically the one closest to the door. I'm slightly worried about myself, of course, but more worried about her. She's a tiny little thing compared to that beast of a man that is her husband. No, he's not a man; a man would never take his anger out on a woman and feel no remorse. A man would not expect people to bend to his every will. A man knows what the words "no _"_ and "stop _"_ mean. A man should protect the ones he loves, not beat them into submission and make them live in constant fear.

No. He is not a man.

About ten minutes pass before I realize Bella hasn't come out yet. I get up and listen intently as I walk softly to the bathroom. When I reach the door, I hear sniffling. I lean on the door frame next to the knob.

"Bella?" More sniffling. "Bella, are you all right? Do you need anything?"

She snorts humorlessly, then says, "Yeah. A new body. Does Emmett do full body transplants?"

I sigh. "I'm sorry, Bella. Why don't you come on out and lie down to get more sleep?" I only have to wait about thirty seconds before I hear the click of the lock and the door opens.

"Okay, I'll try. But tomorrow, we need to talk. If I'm going to continue to trust you, I need answers." I nod and she walks out to lay on the other bed. I take this opportunity to use the bathroom, then get some shut eye. It is four in the morning, after all.

I wake to whimpering. Looking at the clock, bleary-eyed and confused, I see it's only a little after six A.M. The whimpers come from my left, but I don't understand why. Then the pleading words "stop" and "please" hit my ears and I shoot up out of my bed, remembering. I quickly go to Bella's bedside and lightly shake her. She needs to wake up.

"Bella." She groans. "Bella, wake up! You're having a nightmare." She just groans more and I notice that she's sweating. "Shit." I shake a little harder. She's not coming to and I hate that she'll be in more pain, but I shake her a little harder. "Bella!"

She jolts awake, but her eyes close again and she starts slapping at me, trying to fight me off despite her injuries.

"Bella … Bella!" I repeat. "It's me! It's Edward!" I say as I try to grab her wrists to stop her unnecessary—although necessary to her—assault. She finally opens her eyes wide, staring at me in fear and horror. We're both breathing hard, me from trying to stop her and the panic of the what-ifs, and her from her nightmare and pains. "It's okay. It's just me, just Edward. He's not here and won't ever touch you again."

It takes a moment, but soon she's relaxing as much as she can. Then she's shaking, sobbing and clinging to me. I wrap my arms around her and hold her as tight as I can. I can't imagine what she's feels, living in that abusive relationship. How many nightmares has she had because of him? How many other times has he hit her? How long will it take for her to heal, both physically and emotionally, from this?

All I know is that she won't be able to heal much until he's safely out of the picture, whether that's in prison, or dead.

*GOA*

BPOV

I finally calm down from my sobbing. This man holding me makes me feel safe and I'm afraid of it. The last man that I shared this feeling with ended up hitting me with fists, feet, objects, and words. But, despite it scaring me, I hold on tighter because he's the only one here to help me get away from Sam.

After a few minutes I'm calm enough to ask something. "You know _The Notebook?"_ I ask, still being held by Edward. There's a slight pause before he answers, probably since he didn't think I would talk.

"Yeah. Believe it or not, I've seen it."

"It's one of my favorite romantic movies and it always makes me cry no matter how many times I watch it, even though I haven't watched it in a few years. I always hoped I'd die that way: asleep, cuddled up next to the love of my life in our bed. They make it seem like they went happy and painlessly. I have no doubt they were happy, especially in their instance, but I wonder if I go in my sleep, will I feel pain or will it truly feel like going to sleep?"

I'm not looking for an answer, but he gives me one anyway. "I think we all hope to go painlessly, but you don't have to worry about that. I won't let him get far enough to even touch you. I promise."

I huff out a short laugh. "Edward, you and I both know you can't make that promise—not when you have your own problems, too." I let go and sit up, turning to face him. My fingers are sore from the grip I had on him. I flex and rub them a little before I look at him. "I need you to tell me who you're running from." I trust him a lot more than I normally would, and I can't afford to be on my own right now. "We're clearly in this together until the end, so I need to know."

And he tells me everything from the beginning: hearing the voices downstairs, witnessing his father's murder and holding him as he died, then escaping with a bunch of cash and the clean-up guys chasing him. I feel kind of bad that he booked a flight out of here, only to have Sam and I ruin it. No, just Sam.

Pushing aside that thought, I focus on Edward's story. "Why didn't you just give them the money when you had a chance? Why run?" I ask. I mean, it makes more sense to me to give them what was there and hope that it was all they required.

"I don't know. Maybe it's because it's all he had left? I don't know where he banks, let alone know how to access his account. I guess since he's dead and I'm his son I could, but they would probably need at least a death certificate, and I can't get that. And my ex took everything I had, so I can't contribute. I was broke until yesterday and I panicked."

I bite my lip and scrunch my face in thought. "Well, it's too late now. Even if you did give them the money, they might hurt, kidnap, or threaten you so you don't talk. Or just make you dead."

"Yeah, and where would that leave you? I'm not saying you're a defenseless woman, but your so called husband has been doing this to you for I don't know how long. You at least need some help. But right now, we both need to get some more sleep."

I look down at my hands in my lap. "I feel exhausted, but I don't want to sleep. I'm afraid I'll get stuck inside the dreams again."

He sighs and I'm not sure if he's frustrated, tired, or out of pity. It's probably all of them. "I'm sorry. What can I do?" I look at him then. He has dark circles under his eyes and he truly looks concerned and sincere.

"I don't know. I guess nothing really at this point. Just, be there?" I say uncertainly and with a slow, one shoulder shrug. He agrees and lets me lie back down, this time beside him. "You can stay or go back to your own bed. Whatever you feel like is okay." My eyes are closed, so I can't see him, but I feel the bed move a few minutes later.

 _"_ _How dare you leave me, you worthless piece of shit! You didn't think I would find you?" Sam yells as he stalks towards my position on the floor. The bed between us is barely a hindrance. My pleading doesn't affect him._

 _Slap._

 _I scream. My face stings and burns. He grabs me by the hair and arm, picking me up and tossing me onto the bed._

 _"_ _Fucking whore!"_

 _A punch to my stomach is next; a continuous action until the floor is under me after I'm pushed there. Now it's the kicking. The hard, rubber shoe bottoms make each kick hurt more._

 _"_ _Bella!"_

 _Why is he saying my name that way? Why does he care now?_

 _"_ _Bella!" I hear again and again. I know that voice now._

I wake up to Edward leaning over me with tired and scared eyes. I start to cry again and cling to him. I cry for my physical pain, the nightmares, and for the love I once had. You'd think since I've cried so much I wouldn't have any tears left to shed. Edward moves to lean against the headboard while soothing words leave his mouth. He holds me to him and I just let it all out. I'm a slobbering, snotty mess by the time I'm done, but he doesn't seem to care. He just hands me the tissue box and runs his hand up and down my back. It's a comfort I haven't known in years.

"I know it's only been one night, but I'm already wondering when these will stop," I confess, still sniffling and in a lot of pain. "Can you go get me the maximum dosage of Ibuprofen, please?" He slips out to do as I asked. I sit up a little and take the pills.

As he gets comfortable next to me again, he says, "I don't know. I think only time will tell. Some things can't be rushed or else it'll come back worse. Just hold on to what you know you have and trust that it will end."

I snort and it hurts. "I know it will end." I cuddle up to him again before I continue. "The question we can't answer is how and that's what scares me—the unknown."

 **A/N: Such a horrible dream/memory. I love The Notebook, but it makes me cry my eyes out every time, lol.**


	4. Beyond the Veil

**A/N: Cherry beta'd for me! *HUGS***

 **Beyond The Veil by Lindsey Stirling**

 **SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine.**

Chapter 4: Beyond the Veil

EPOV

From early morning until early afternoon, things were the same. Bella would fall asleep and I'd crawl back into my bed. Then she'd wake from a nightmare a couple hours later and I'd hold her until she went to sleep again. Now, it's a little after one and I'm starving, and I imagine she is too. She just went back to sleep an hour and a half ago, but I'm sure she'll start up again soon, so I might as well wake her before then. We have to try to get some energy into us or we'll have no chance if _they_ catch up.

"Bella," I say gently. Her back is to me, and when I place my hand on her right shoulder, I get nothing. I sigh and try two more times. "Bella … Bella?" She finally wakes and this time it's peaceful. There's no jumping, hitting, or noises. "We gotta try and stay awake now. It's after one, and we need food too."

"I'm not hungry," she mumbles, rubbing her eyes.

"You have to try and eat something. You won't have any strength in you if you don't." She just groans and says, "fine." "Is there anything that you would like? We can't leave the hotel yet, but I'll go get whatever you want from the vending machines."

She's silent for a few moments, thought etched on her face. "Um, a Twix, M&Ms, a Coke, and a water please."

I smile. "Okay, I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere," I say in a light tone.

"'Okay," is all she says and I'm up, grabbing the room key. I let her know that I have it, so if someone knocks she knows it's not me.

I poke my head out and look up and down the hall. All is clear so I make my way to the vending area as quickly and as quietly as possible. It takes me about five minutes to locate it. I get what she wants times two, and then get myself some things, plus a few other items for more options. I get to the room and realize my arms are so full I have to drop several items to pull the key card out. Finally getting the door open, I stick my foot inside to keep it ajar and pick up my mess. I notice Bella's bed is empty and the bathroom door is closed when I get inside.

"I'm back," I say loud enough for her to hear. "Take your time, though. Food is here when you're ready," I continue as I place all the food and drink choices down on the little desk, minus some chips and a Dr. Pepper. I walk over to the night-stand that's in-between our beds putting down my drink and sitting on the edge of my bed. I look over at hers and notice the sheets are pushed down. There's a spot of red on the loosened part of the white fitted sheet. Confused and concerned, I get up to take a closer look. Upon inspection, I come to the conclusion that it's blood, but not much as the spot is no larger than the size of a quarter.

Why is she bleeding? Is it that time of the month or is it from an injury? Should I ask her about it? I don't want to embarrass her if it's the first, but if it's the later, it would be helpful for me to know what's wrong. As I'm thinking this over, knowing that whether I ask or not she'll most likely still be embarrassed, Bella walks out. I guess my time is up.

"Wow. Did you leave anything for other people?" she asks, noting the amount of food.

"Ha, ha. Yes, of course I did. But, I figured I should get extra." She nods and picks up her M&M's and a water. "You okay?" At her confused look, I elaborate. "I mean your injuries. How are they?"

"Oh. Yeah, they're good. I'm still sore of course, but I'm doing okay," she says with a tight smile. I honestly don't know how she's "okay," but I won't push. Maybe that blood really is nothing, but I can't read her well as she covers the spot with the sheets and comforter, then sits cross-legged on top and opens her snack. The only thing I can see is sadness with something like acceptance mixed in. What does she accept?

We're silent while we eat. It feels like an uncomfortable silence, so I try to fill it. "Do you want to watch some TV?"

"Sure."

I pick up the remote and start flipping through the channels, coming across a couple of movies. Even with the violence, we settle on _The Fifth Element._ Coincidentally, it happens to be a favorite for both of us. It's already several minutes in and at the part where Bruce Willis' character finds out that he just won the trip.

We sit quietly watching, the silence between us no longer uncomfortable. I've finished my chips and just opened my soda when Bella says, "The song she sings is one of my favorites. I have no idea what the words are, but it's still beautiful."

I nod. "It is, and her range is phenomenal." And that's the end of that. I get up a couple times for more snacks for the both of us, and water for her, but for the most part we continue to enjoy the movie on our own beds. I sneak peeks at her from time to time, like it's a new habit. Sometimes she's really into the movie, like she's never seen it before, and other times she's not watching it at all, like she's indifferent. The rest of the time, she looks like she's in her own thoughts.

When the movie is finished, she excuses herself to the bathroom. I can't help the feeling of worry that creeps up again. I know she drank her water real fast, but she has to be hiding something. I just can't figure out what. I want to know so I can try to help, but I don't want to push her. I want her to be able to trust me, and I thought we made progress when I told her my story. Add in all that's happened since last night and she should feel comfortable around me.

Thinking about the separate situations that led us to where we are now has me thinking about our "hunters," so to speak. I wonder where they are, what they're doing to find us, and pray to God they don't combine forces. That shit is probably my worst fear, next to breaking my promise to Bella. I think if they work together it'll make it much harder for us to escape and live.

*GOA*

BPOV

After the movie, I really needed to pee. I felt so dehydrated that after eating a handful of M&M's I chugged the majority of my water. Then I had more to drink once that was finished. It's also only been a little over one full day since my miscarriage, and I'm still having some cramping and bleeding. Of course, having gotten kicked several times in the stomach doesn't help at all.

I don't think Edward noticed the stain, but if he did I'm grateful he didn't mention it. I had hoped to get out of the bathroom and back on the bed before he returned with our snacks, but he was too quick. I'm not sure if I'm completely ready to tell him what happened. Rosalie's words play in my head. _"_ _Edward is a great guy and he will protect you. Tell him what you want and he won't push for information."_ I look at myself in the mirror again and blow out a short breath. Why did I let myself get to this point? All I know is that I lived by the "fake it until you make it" motto every time Sam hit me. The pain would last a couple of days at most, and then it would go away. It may take a bit longer this time, but the pain will go away—at least physically.

I'm more scared to sleep now.

Knowing I need to get out, I look at myself one more time. I take as deep a breath as I can before quickly letting it out, then I open the door and walk back into the room. Edward is still on his bed, leaning against the headboard with his legs stretched out in front of him, crossed at the ankles. The remote in his hand is pointed at the TV as he searches for something else to watch. "Nothing of interest on?" I ask.

"No, not really. It also depends on what you're in the mood for, 'cause I'll pretty much watch anything."

"Anything? Really?" I ask, a bit surprised.

He nods, "Yep. You name the genre and I'll most likely watch it. Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Because, Sam wouldn't be caught dead watching a romantic comedy or drama or anything falling into a nice category," I admit.

"Like, ever? Even before…?" Edward asks, sounding both stunned and mad. I know his anger isn't aimed at me, but I can't help but talk quieter.

"He did, until shortly after the wedding." I sigh and sit on my bed. I play with my hands. "That's what I miss most: the good and happy times. The love I saw and felt and everything else I thought was there. I didn't know it until after we were already married, but I know it now and have known since the first hit. He doesn't love me, and maybe he never did." I look up and over to Edward. He's listening intently to every word I say, forgetting about the TV. It's a pleasant feeling to be heard for once. "God. I'm already starting to feel better by talking," I humorlessly laugh out. It hurts my ribs. I hate that it's necessary, but I like how it makes me feel.

"Talk as much as you want. Get as much out as you can," he says, and I just want to crumble in tears. I'm so thankful for him and I'm trusting him more than I should. Sam was a decent human being once upon a time and look how that turned out. I know not every man is like him and that I shouldn't compare, but it's hard not to. The only relationship I saw that wasn't like mine was my parents'. But, Edward is all I have right now.

I look away and hold my tears in as best as I can, trying to gather myself. I need to tell him everything, no matter how hard.

Without looking at him, I start with the biggest and hardest one. "I had a miscarriage yesterday morning, at around three. Fitting that my third one would be so timed that way, huh?" There. I finally got it out and it wasn't as hard as I thought.

In my peripheral, I see Edward sit up on the edge of his bed, feet now on the floor. "You've had three?" I nod and chance a peek at him, nervously chewing on my lip. "Shit," he hisses out, hanging his head and shaking it. "How?" he asks in a way that sounds like he needs to know but isn't sure he wants to.

"The first two were because of him. He didn't know this time." He doesn't need to hear specifics, as I'm sure he already knows.

"Christ!" He says, sliding a hand down his face roughly. "What happened this time?"

I shrug. "It just happened. Maybe it was stress or I'm just too broken. My doctor had said that I do have a little damage. So, if I want to conceive, it might be difficult and if I do, it's unknown if I'll go full term."

"Jesus," he breathes and pauses, probably trying to take in this new information. "Is that why Rose wanted to talk to you alone?"

"She saw that I was bleeding, but she didn't know until I told her."

"Why didn't you tell Emmett? I know you already saw your doctor, but you should have told him." He's concerned and I get it, but I don't like how it comes out. He sounds panicked, like he thinks I might bleed out and die.

"I told Rose that she could after we left, but I didn't tell him because there honestly wasn't anything he could do about it. He may have acted professional and yes, his wife was there, but I don't know them. Hell, I don't even know you, but I didn't say anything because I didn't think it would matter when they weren't going to be around long enough," I tell him, feeling defensive and ignoring more pain in my ribs.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry if I upset you," Edward apologizes, putting his hands up in a surrendering gesture. "I just feel like that was important information for a doctor that was checking you over. After all that happened, to know _everything_ that's going on as it could have helped him help you. That's all."

I think over what he said, not saying a word. Perhaps he's right, but it's too late now. I don't know if Rose told her husband or not, even though I said she could. Part of me didn't want to give her permission, but I couldn't ask someone to keep a big secret from their husband. He was already bound to a sort of secrecy involving the same matter, whether it's on the record or off. Maybe I should have just said something myself, but, I know why I didn't.

"I was too scared of him," I whisper. "He's as big as Sam. How could I not be? Emmett was nice, but so was Sam once, and it didn't really matter if his wife was there helping," I say, finally admitting aloud another fear.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I can promise that Emmett is one of the gentlest people I know, despite his beast-like size. He's a kid at heart, too, sometimes to a ridiculous point," he says, trying to reassure me.

"I fear for my life right now—for our lives. If the people after you get you and you die, I will die too. I will have no one to help me because I fear that Sam and those men have teamed up to find us. I was no match for him before, and I'm certainly not now with my injuries." I'm afraid to lose a man I barely know, and that scares me in more ways than one. Even though it's nerve-wracking, it's equally relieving to tell him things.

 _ **A/N: She finally told Edward a little about what has happened and admitted fear.**_


	5. Biting Down

**A/N: If you haven't heard the song 'Biting Down" from Lorde, I suggest you go listen to it.**

 **Cherry beta'd for me! :***

 **SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine.**

Chapter 5: Biting Down

EPOV

After all that talk about Bella's most intimate pains, we take a break from the heaviness that surrounds us. We don't talk about it anymore, but instead, focus on what we want to do once this is all over.

"We need a goal or something to look forward to once this ends. What do you want to do when this is over?" I ask, because I'm getting a bit depressed. We can't forget our reality, but we can leave it for a few minutes at least.

"Oh, um, well … I hadn't really thought that far ahead. I'm just taking it one step at a time and crossing that bridge when I get to it."

"Yeah, I suppose that's reasonable." I take a second to think. "Is there anything you want to do, ever?"

Bella scrunches her face in thought, finally saying, "I'd like to own a book store, or maybe become a painter or something. I don't really know. I haven't actually thought about my wants for so long, and the only thing I knew I wanted was to leave Sam. Once I did, I would figure it out later. Once he was no longer in my life, pinning me down, it wouldn't matter. I could at least be happy." She smiles a little at the end.

"Well, you'll get there. And if you let me, I'll help," I say, needing to reassure her that she's not alone in this. She smiles and thanks me, saying she'd very much like that.

"And what about you? What do you want to do?" she asks, pulling her knees up and clasping her hands around them, turning the attention off of her.

"Well, I went to college for architecture, but I don't have a job yet. Who knows? Maybe something lower ke would be better." I chuckle a little at how I'm second-guessing my chosen career.

"Well, whatever you decide, I'll help too, if I can."

We find other shows or movies to watch for the rest of the night, but we conk out at about ten. It goes pretty much the same as before: Bella has nightmares and I hold her until she goes to sleep again. We're awake by seven the next morning. Deciding that it's best to stay here until we have to leave, I go down to the lobby and fix us up to stay for the rest of the week. Thankfully, they're not booking up fast, so it's not a problem.

I return to the room after making a stop to look at what they have for breakfast, and hear the shower running. I know I probably shouldn't go in, so I wait for Bella to finish. When the water turns off, I knock softly and ask about breakfast. She wants a golden toasted bagel with plain cream cheese and regular coffee with creamer.

As I make my way down, I notice the hotel has a little gift shop. I take a look around and find a book titled _Timeless Voices_. I flip through and it's a book of poems. I don't know if Bella likes poetry, and some might call me buying this a romantic gesture, but that's not my reason. I figure she'd like to read something, not just stare at a TV screen. Plus, she did say something about wanting to own a bookstore, so she must love books. I get back to the room with our food and her new reading material, hoping she'll like it.

"Breakfast is served!" I say, setting all the food and drinks down on the desk.

"Looks good. What's that under your arm?" she asks, pointing to the book. _Shit, I hope holding it there hasn't made it smell, since I haven't yet showered._

"Oh, um …" I take it and show her. "I saw it in the gift shop and thought maybe you'd like something to read," I say nervously. I wasn't this nervous when I bought it, but now, standing in front of her, I am.

"You … bought me a book?" I can't tell if she's shocked or sad.

I clear my throat a little. "Yeah. Do you not like it? I mean, I think we can exchange it or something—"

"No!" She looks up from it with wide eyes, cutting me off. "No, I … I like it. I just didn't get many gifts before, so it's a bit surprising when there's no reason, is all." At the sight of my questioning look, she goes on. "I was never really the material girl and I didn't want typical 'girl stuff'. Books or gift cards to Amazon were what I really wanted. I had no use for other stuff. Flowers look nice, but they eventually wither and die. Anyway, Sam stopped the gifts after the wedding, except for our one-year anniversary. That was flowers and dinner out. After that night, though, there was nothing." She shrugs like it's no big deal.

I shake my head, angry again at that asshole and his stupid anger issues, and sad for Bella having to receive his wrath and not being appreciated the way she should be.

"Well, get used to it. As long as you know me, you'll get gifts." I promise, and I think she blushes a little. She says thank you for the book and food, grabs her bagel and drink, and goes to sit back on her bed. Once everything is the way she wants it, she digs in and I do the same after I turn the TV on to MTV. It's some music video countdown thing and Lorde is on, talking about a song I've never heard of.

"I never really talk about it, but what I meant by 'biting down' was small moments of intensity that help you understand something greater, whether that be intense pain or shock or even being super cold or something. Sometimes those things, whether or not they're pleasant, can really tell you something about yourself or what you're feeling." She continues to explain a little more, but my focus is on Bella. She's really watching the TV and slowly chewing. Something Lorde said really caught her attention. Then, the song starts to play.

 _"_ _Skip a hit, don't make a sound._

 _It feels better biting down._

 _Breathed so deep I thought I'd drown._

 _It feels better biting down._

 _Listen to the beats resound._

 _It feels better biting down."_

Bella is glued to the TV, and I have to admit that I am too. The song has this sad or dark … some kind of sound to it. Once the song is over, I hear Bella's sniffles. I put my food down, get off my bed, and go over to hers. Once I've moved her food to the side table, I sit next to her. I wrap my arms around her and pull her close, and she starts crying harder. I try to calm her down, because it must physically hurt her, but my efforts don't work. I don't know what else to do, so I just hold her and tell her to let it all out.

I even tear up a little, for her pain and for mine. While her pain is both physical and emotional, mine is emotional only. She has injuries from the one who was supposed to love and protect her, and her emotional pain stems from all of that. Mine pain comes from the loss of my father—the last person in my family—when we were finally getting back on good terms.

And while I may have my own pain and troubles, Bella's pain is worse.

*GOA*

BPOV

This song and its meaning hit me hard. There were times when I knew that crying out or pleading wouldn't matter to Sam. Sometimes, I would just grit my teeth and take it. Each slap, kick, or hit would hurt, but what is a five-foot-three, one-hundred-and-ten-pound girl to do when her attacker is six-foot-four, built like an ox, and she doesn't know how to fight him off? The whooshing in my ears felt like being under water and unable to breathe. Even now, in Edward's arms and clinging to him, I cry hard because of what Sam has caused. The crying hurts my ribs and head so much that I cry more.

I'm in a vicious circle of pain and I don't know how to get out of it.

Edward's words start to get through my breakdown and I begin to calm down. My grip on his shirt doesn't loosen, however. He's the one thing that I can't afford to lose. I hate that I need him as much as I do, but I'm so grateful for him that I can't truly hate it. Edward has become more of a rock than Sam ever has. "I'm sorry that I had a breakdown," I whisper once I'm finally calm.

"There is no need to be sorry, Bella. I've been told that a good cry is healthy for a person. You're not weak for it—far from it, actually. You're strong, probably the strongest person I know. You left an abuser and an abusive marriage in order to live, and you've had three miscarriages because of him and survived them all." He lets me go and helps me sit up so he can look at me. "We're given this life because we're strong enough to live it. I believe that your past doesn't define you, but rather the lessons you learned along the way and how you apply them do."

I smile slightly and feel like crying again. "Y'know, you're making it really hard not to like you." I don't mean to say it, it just slips out. He smiles and chuckles a bit, shaking his head a little.

"I have been told I'm a likable guy before." His smile fades and he looks serious again. "Are you better?"

I nod and say yes, but I'm tried and would like to sleep. He goes to get up, but I stop him. "Please, stay?" I sleep better when he's next to me. He agrees and lies down on his back. I lie next to him, my front to his side and my head on his shoulder. The arm I'm on wraps around and holds me. He makes a great pillow and I'm asleep before I know it.

I feel like I just went to sleep when Edward extracting himself from my grip wakes me. Somehow, during my sleep, my outer arm and leg decided that they needed to hug him. It's weird, because I was never the cuddle type since Sam wasn't. I mumble out a sorry and lie back down.

"It's okay, but we should probably stay awake now. We slept for a couple hours and I really need the restroom and a shower." _We?_

I yawn. "Okay." Maybe I'll start reading the book he got me. I sit up as he digs through his bag and gets what he needs before heading to the bathroom closing the door.

Despite my pain, I'm starting to feel better. Of course I still look like I got hit by a car, but it doesn't seem to hurt as bad. I pick up the book from the night stand and flip through. The content on the pages is shorter than I thought it would be, and I take the time to read a random page. It's a poem, so I'm going to assume that they all are. I flip back to the beginning. The words on the first page of the book are ominous and mysterious. _"_ _So dark, so deep, the secrets that you keep …"_

I read a couple more, during the time in which I hear the shower start, but the fourth one, simply titled "Love Is," is as beautiful as it is sad.

 _Love is kind,_

 _But love I cannot find._

 _It is found in the most unlikely places,_

 _In the most unlikely faces._

 _Love has no substitute._

 _It has no institute._

 _Love is unclosed case_

 _That I just can't replace._

 _Love has its own mind,_

 _It's one of a kind._

 _Love is unconditional,_

 _So unexplainable._

 _Love is…_

I thought I was one of lucky few who found their other half, their love, at an early age. I know now that I believed a lie. It was a mask that he wore to mislead me, and everyone we knew. I remember a quote I saw somewhere: "Sometimes it's not the people who change. It's the mask that falls off." And that's exactly what happened. I fear that will happen with Edward if he stays in my life, but it helps that he looks nothing like Sam.

Shaking my head to clear those thoughts, I decide not to think too much about Edward or Sam, so I continue to read. That doesn't work out as well as I hoped it would, since all I can do is read and listen. I hear the water turn off and know he'll be coming out soon. Looking down, I start a new page. I don't look up when I hear the bathroom door open. I'm still a little embarrassed about my cuddling during our nap. Plus, even though I can't see him, the knowledge that I'm ten feet away from an attractive, wet, naked man, who was and is not my husband, lingers.

"You okay?" I hear him ask. I look up at him and see his brow wrinkled with worry.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" _Shit._

"Your face is flushed." _Double shit._

"Oh. No, I'm okay. I'm reading and I just got a little warm for a second, is all." I'm a horrible liar and I think he can see right through it.

He smirks a little. "Read something a little more risqué than you were expecting?"

 _That works._ I smile a little and shake my head, looking back down at the book. That question does make me wonder if there's something intimate in here. Out of my peripheral, I see him get done with whatever he's doing, and then make his way over to the other side of my bed and get on. He's really close to me and he smells fresh.

"Can I read, too?" I give a sideways glance and sigh.

"Sure, why not?" We make ourselves a little more comfortable and start on the next page, one I haven't read yet. As we're reading, I get done before him once and I remember Lorde's last words before her song played.

 _"_ _Sometimes something will come along and it's almost like you made it up because it's that perfect. Those little serendipitous moments."_

Even in the midst of our problems, this, right now, is one of those moments. And I want more of them.

 **A/N:** **Okay, a longer note here, but it's needed.**

 **Before I get into the quotes/poems, h** **ow would you feel about hearing from Sam? Let me know in your review!**

 **I saw that quote by Lorde** **about the meaning of it somewhere and it made me want to use it more.**

 **That 'Love Is' poem was originally a little longer and I actually wrote it in the summer of 2005. I submitted it in the fall of that year to The International Library of Poetry. 'Timeless Voices' is a real book of poetry, Copyright of 2006. My copy has my submission on the first page, as does everyone else who got one has their submission as the first page. Fran had helped me a while ago to make it better and more fitting for this story.**

 **The other "poem" mentioned, as far as I know, is not part of the book. In the first posting of this chapter, someone had said it was Les Miserable. I have not seen the movie, and I actually just found it in an app that holds quotes. *shrugs* Apps tend to be my source for chapter inspiration, lol ;P**

 **The only entry I used from the poetry book was mine. I didn't feel comfortable with using/mentioning anyone else's, even if I would have stated who wrote it.**


	6. Our Magnetics Shatter Me

**A/N: Sorry for the longer wait. Real life takes priority. Most of you know what's been happening, but I don't want to say anything here in fear of jinxing, lol. Also, kids are no longer in daycare until we get settled in in about 6-8 weeks. For those of you who reviewed, I'm so happy that you all liked the last chapter!**

 **Cherry beta'd for me!**

 **SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine.**

Chapter 6: Our Magnetics Shatter Me

EPOV

The rest of the day and the next couple are spent in the same way. We wake up, get breakfast and watch some TV, read, and shower. We haven't been found, though I know it's coming, and I'm sure she feels it, too. She hasn't had many nightmares since that first night, which I think she's very happy about. I'm thankful too, not because it wakes me, but because she doesn't have added pain from the intensity, and that means she's on her way to getting better. I know she won't be over it all quickly, but it's one step in the right direction.

Emotional scars run deeper than physical ones, which only means they take longer to heal, if they ever do.

Her outside injuries look better, as do mine. Mine are yellow in color, but hers still look blue and purple. Her face looks better—less colorful, with only a few healing cuts left. I hope she's almost fully healed by the time they find us. The passing of time should give me hope, but it doesn't. It makes me feel anxious, like I'm waiting for the inevitable. Maybe they have found us, but are waiting for the right moment.

I want to leave this motel and go out. We can't stay here forever and we can't let them dictate what we do. The problem is, I don't know what we can go do. Go for a drive? Take a walk? I can see she's starting get a little antsy and I don't blame her. Maybe I should just ask her what she wants? I sigh and chance a peek to my left. She's reading her book of poems with a look of concentration. It looks like she's close to finishing it. It makes me sad to know she's almost through. Watching her read has been one of the best things I've ever done. She'll occasionally laugh or swipe a tear away at something that got to her, or just look thoughtful. It's the end of the book, but I feel a bit excited because that means she's not opposed to getting another. Perhaps she'd be up to coming with me to an actual book store.

The thought barely escapes my mind when she turns the page and sighs. She closes the book and puts it down on the nightstand between our beds.

"I take it you've finished." She nods and stretches her arms above her head with a groan. "How are you feeling today?" I ask, knowing she'll know what I mean.

"Better actually. It doesn't hurt much to stretch anymore, and breathing is easier, too."

"And, uh, how's … how's the bleeding?" I don't really know how to ask, but I feel I need to. She doesn't look that embarrassed, so that's good.

"Good." She swallows and looks down to her lap, nodding. "It's just a little, so I'm through the worst."

"That's good." We're silent for what feels like an hour, but is probably only about five seconds. I clear my throat and ask, "Would you like to go out?" She looks at me with a furrowed brow. "I mean, like get out of the room for a few hours," I clarify, and her face relaxes in understanding. I internally roll my eyes at my dumbass self for confusing her.

"Oh, um, sure. Did you have somewhere in mind?"

"I was thinking maybe you'd want another book. And we can go anywhere you want, whether it's to the gift shop or Barnes & Noble or somewhere else."

"You want to buy me another book?" I nod. Why is it so hard for her to believe this after I told her to get used to it? "It's not that I'm ungrateful, but why?"

I shrug. "Because you love to read—it's easy to see that—and it helps both of us escape reality, if only for a few minutes." She doesn't answer but seems to think it over. I can see that she really wants to, but fear holds her back. "Please. Let me buy you another book, or three, or ten. You can't let your fear keep you from something you love." She bites her lip, thinking more, but soon shows a small smile.

Bella nods. "Okay. A real book store it is." I grin and we get ready to leave.

We've been in Barnes & Noble for about an hour and she's still browsing. She's picked up four books—all parts of a series—and is looking at another while I grab two from James Patterson. She looks at peace and, in a way, at home. Of course, it helps to know that she really does feel at home around books, since she worked in the midst of them, a fact she'd shared when we walked in.

"My home away from home," she'd said after breathing in the atmosphere of the store and releasing it with a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. I was afraid she'd start skipping around to start her search, but she didn't. I bet she would have, though, if she were perfectly healthy.

I'm so happy that I suggested this. Her happiness in all this shit has made me happy and her smile is contagious, not to mention the little laughs that slip out. These little things are what make my days better, and I hope hers as well. When the inevitable comes, I'll be here to catch her and repair her.

I don't know how she did it, living with him for as long as she did, but she won't be going back to that town. I know I can't make her stay away if she doesn't want to, but I can't see why she'd want to return, unless it's to visit her friend. Bella hasn't mentioned her mom or dad, or anyone else for that matter. _Does she not have anyone else?_ I wonder. This woman has made a dent in my life already and I barely know anything about her, other than how her relationship with her husband is and her current situation. I need to get her to open up some more.

An hour later we've purchased our books and are on our way back to the motel. She got a total of five and I have two. She'd asked if it was okay that she bought so much. I had to remind her that I have enough cash and, if it made her feel good to buy those books, then the sky was the limit and to go for it.

Once inside our room, she sits on her bed and opens her first book, _Cinder._ I like the cover, but I don't know what it's about. I'd love for her to tell me about it. Her voice matches the rest of her: beautiful. Everything about her really is beautiful and pulls me in like a magnet. If I'm not careful, this girl could shatter me in the best way.

*GOA*

BPOV

Buying these books felt so good. I feel normal again and it's better than before. Edward has been so good to me, and it's hard not to think that he's too good to be true. The last time something was this way, it turned out to be the worst decision of my life. It—he—almost killed me. There were times that I wished he had just so I wouldn't hurt anymore, but I'm kind of glad he didn't, because then I wouldn't know what this feels like. It may feel similar, but I just know that it isn't. There's something different about Edward, something that just draws me in along with something Sam doesn't have and probably never actually had.

A heart.

I felt both weird and excited about buying so many books at one time. I mean, we may have to just pick up and go at the drop of a hat and I don't want to weigh us down, but he said that I should anyway. Plus, I really wanted to. It's been a while since I had the opportunity to purchase more than two books at a time. Once we're back in our room, I'm so excited about the books that I start reading the first one in a sci-fi series.

I reluctantly close my book a couple hours later, due to the need of the bathroom and get food. Edward had gone to the McDonalds across the street about fifteen minutes earlier, and should be back shortly. Once inside the bathroom, I close the door and do my business, and then wash my hands. I've been avoiding the mirror as much as possible, but I feel the need to finally look. Locking eyes with myself, I suck in a breath and gaze at the yellow spots on my face. I don't like looking at them and wish I had grabbed what little make-up I had when I packed some odd days ago.

I blow out a big breath, thankful that my ribs are feeling better and I can almost breathe normally. Turning the warm water to cool, I splash my face and lightly pat it. Then I hear the room door unlock and Edward walk in. I turn off the faucet and dry my hands and face before walking out to join him.

"Hey, you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm good. I just needed to wake up a little," I say, only half lying. I _was_ a little tired from reading. He just nods and starts taking food out of the bag, setting his down and handing me mine. We sit on our own beds and dig in, eating in comfortable silence. I'm hungrier than I thought and I finish everything, including my medium Coke, in about five minutes, letting out a decent belch. My eyes widen and I cover my mouth, my face turning as red as a tomato from embarrassment. "Sorry. Excuse me."

Edward just laughs, saying, "No worries, although I'm sure Emmett might be offended to know that he may have some competition."

I bury my face in both hands and shake my head. "That doesn't really happen much, so there really isn't any kind of competition here." He nods, smiling, but reassures me that there's no need for the apology. I nod back and relax against the headboard, picking my book up. "Do you mind if I read some more?"

Shaking his head, he says, "No, go ahead. I was thinking about reading some, too."

After a half hour of us living in our own world, he asks if he can sit next to me while we continue. I tell him that's just fine, and together we live in imaginary places for the rest of the day. It's great that he likes to leave the real world for a little bit just as much as I do.

*GOA*

SamPOV

We've been looking for these two for days now. How could they just disappear? Fucking bitch needs to come to her senses already.

No. I need to get rid of pretty boy so she doesn't have a choice. If she refuses, then she'll be sorry. If I can't have her, no one can.

"Yo! I got something!" I hear from behind me. I turn away from the window and quickly walk over to the computer screen, seeing a black and white video from a security camera. "It looks like they were at a book store in Spokane."

With a frustrated sigh, I ask, "Have you found out where they're staying yet?"

"Not yet, but I should here shortly. This is the first time my camera hacking has caught them." I grip his chair harder and grit my teeth, irritated that he gave me this information when it's not what I need. "Hey now. No need to get your panties in a twist. Now that I've located them, it'll be a hell of a lot easier to track them." I loosen my fingers and stand up, crossing my arms in front of my chest. "I should know where they're hiding once they stop moving."

I leave this douche to do what he needs to do. If these two guys hadn't agreed to help me, I don't know what I would've had to resort to. I've lied to Charlie before, but I didn't want to drum up another lie. Besides, the legal way isn't fast enough.

Two hours later…

"I have a positive location on them!"

I race over to the computer, looking at the spot where he's pointing. "All right. Let's go!" It's time to get this done.

 **A/N: This story is coming to a close, so only two or three chapters left to go. I'll get them out as soon as I can.**


	7. I'm Gonna Stand By You

**A/N: Before you get confused, I'm starting this chapter off with Bella instead, and the POVs will be switching throughout.**

 **Cherry, my lovely fic wife, beta'd.**

 **JSYK: Some harsh language in this chapter.**

 **SM owns all things Twilight. Everything else is mine.**

Chapter 7: I'm Gonna Stand by You

BPOV

Lying next to Edward while we read is wonderful. I loved how comfortable and calm he makes it feel, even though the air between us holds this charge that I can't place. It almost feels like the electrical build-up hum that happens right before a static shock from friction. It's oddly pleasing and it's unlike anything I've ever felt. I hope that once this is over, whenever that is, he stays a part of my life.

Putting my book down on the nightstand, I roll over onto my back and stare at the ceiling tiles, thinking about everything I wish I had and what I miss. I wish I had known Sam was this uncaring man who thought power meant abusing his wife in every way instead of treating her like an equal human being. I wish I had left sooner. I wish I had told my father when I'd see a concerned look pass with one of my fake smiles, or confessed when he'd corner me instead of coming up with a work excuse, regardless of my fear of Sam's actions when he found out. I wish I had taken photos of every injury for proof. I wish I had never fallen in love with him. Above all of that, though, I miss Alice. I miss my dad.

"What has you thinking so hard?" Edward asks, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I sigh, knowing I can tell him almost anything now. "That I want to go home. Alice … I know her and Jasper would do everything they could to keep me safe, but that's not why I want to see her. She was my best friend before things went down the hole. I want her back in my life again, for good. But more than Alice, I miss my dad. Charlie may be best friends with Sam's dad, but …" I sigh again, feeling uncertain. "I'm his daughter. He'd take my side, right?" I look over at him as I question it. His answering look isn't reassuring.

He takes hold of my hand in both of his, licking his lips before speaking. "I don't want to lie to you, so I can't tell you that. I don't know your dad, but he'd be the biggest idiot on the planet if he didn't." He sighs and looks down at our joined hands. "If you would like to go home," he looks up, locking his green eyes with my brown, "then I'll take you and stay by your side while you explain things however you want to."

Wow. "Just like that? You're not going to try to talk me out of it by saying that we're safest here or whatever?"

"No. I believe that you need as many people on your side as you can get. You already have Alice and myself, but your dad is the only family you have there, correct?" I just nod, realizing I haven't talked much about my family. "Okay, so, we go and talk to him." He pushes himself up to sit and I'm still unmoving, too surprised to say anything yet. "When do you want to go?"

"Um …" I blink a few times and look away for a moment to gather myself. "Is tomorrow okay? I think some rest for both of us would be good before all the hard stuff has to come to light again." Edward nods, telling me it sounds like a great plan.

"Besides," he says, "I was thinking that we should leave this motel and go someplace else anyway. But, after we see your dad, we might not have to."

With that surprising little turn, we decide to make good on that rest idea and turn the lights off. Edward goes to his own bed while I stay in mine and pray that the events of tomorrow go as well as hoped.

Sam POV

Getting to the motel was pretty easy given the way my two new friends were driving. They cut the time down to about half of what it would normally take. I also said it would be easier and less worrisome to the receptionist if it was just me that went in, especially since we saw it was a woman at the desk. Once I got the information, I'd fill them in.

"Hi! Welcome to the Motel 6. What type of room can I book for you?"

I plaster on my most charming smile, the same smile that got me the wife, and many others. "Hello. I'm actually just here to see a friend who's visiting the area, but my phone died before he could tell me the room number. His name is Edward Cullen. And, uh …" I lean in with a wad of cash visible and to talk quieter, even if we're the only ones in the lobby, "I have a birthday surprise so, no matter what you hear, don't be alarmed," I finish with my classic smirk and a wink.

"Oh!" She giggles and blushes. "Okay, sure," she says, taking the money and giving her promise for silence.

BPOV

I wake with a start, sitting up to look around as I try to figure out what that sudden noise was. My heartrate and breathing start to calm when I realize it was just the toilet flushing. The bathroom door opens and the light turns off, and I watch the dark figure walk out and over to the other bed with carpeted footsteps. The rustling of the bed sheets tells me that Edward is barely awake and hasn't noticed my slight panic. Sure enough, I can hear even breathing coming from him within a couple minutes. I, on the other hand, am now wide awake.

I look at the clock to see that it's a lot earlier than I thought it'd be and we've only slept for a couple hours. I decide to turn on the TV and see what's on at nine-thirty at night. Getting comfortable again, I pick South Park to keep me occupied. Sadly, I don't get very far into the episode before I hear someone walking in the hallway.

I try to think nothing of it, chalking it up to paranoia, but it just feels … off. I get out of bed and walk over to the door to look through the peephole. At first I don't see anything, but as I start to back away, I think I see a shadow. Looking again to be sure, I start to sweat when I see the shadow to the right side of our door. As quickly and quietly as possible, I race over to Edward.

"Edward," I whisper as I shake him, panic evident in my voice. "Edward, wake up! There's someone outside our room!" He starts to wake up since I'm physically moving him, and by the end of my statement his eyes are wide open. He jumps out of bed and pulls on his jeans, telling me in a loud whisper to get my things together. We have to leave.

Sam POV

 _Minutes before…_

"What about his car?"

"It's three against two, you dumbass. I don't think there'll be a chance for them to get to it," I say, annoyed that he didn't think before speaking. "Actually, if you think about it, it's three against one and a half."

We make it inside from the stairs and start looking for 211, making as little noise as possible. I need them caught off-guard with no chance of finding a way out, even if there is one. We find the room and I place my ear to the door, listening for any activity. I hear something that sounds like a cartoon, but it's faint. I move away from the door to whisper to my acquaintances.

EPOV

Why am I shaking? This sunny beach is warm and…

"Edward!" It's a panicked whisper and I don't know why. Bella is asleep in the lounge chair beside me. "Edward, wake up!" Huh? I move to see who's talking and then it's dark. The beach is gone and I'm back in the motel room. Bella's voice hits my ears again, telling me there's someone in the hallway. Then reality smacks me full force and I jump up to get dressed so we can haul ass.

"Bella, you need to get your things in the bag, now. It's time to leave." The words barely leave my mouth when there's a series of knocks on the door. We both keep packing, but the knocks keep coming and soon become pounding.

"I'm scared." I hear from Bella, who's now at my side.

"I know and so am I, but we can do this. Remember what I said not three hours ago?" I stop what I'm doing and frame her face with my hands, forcing her to look at me. Her brown eyes lock with my green, searching for the answers to every question. She nods slightly. "No matter what, Bella, I've got you."

Saying it again seems to make her feel better, if only slightly. Now we just need to face whoever is out there, pounding and now kicking our door relentlessly, no doubt waking someone else up on our floor. The door won't hold much longer; I can already see the frame giving way. The only ways out are through whoever is at the door or the window. I don't know what to do because either way can injure us both, but then another idea hits me and no matter what happens later for Bella and I, it can't wait any longer.

"Bella, call 9-1-1 on the room phone. It's the last chance we have."

She does as I say, telling the operator where we are, but before she can finish explaining that someone is trying to break in, she's cut off by the door finally giving and banging against the wall. She gasps out and tries to hide herself as much as possible under the bed. A few strips of the frame fly off, but I don't care about those because Sam has marched his way in. And he's not alone.

Sam points a finger at me, anger written clearly on his face. "How dare you take her from me," he growls as the two guys who were chasing us before come up from behind him, one pointing a gun at me.

Fuck.

"I didn't take her from you," I say, no longer caring about the two guys or the gun. "Her leaving was your own doing."

He huffs with his mouth in a snarl, crossing his arms over his chest. "You remember these two? Since I didn't have the resources I would have liked, Demitri and Alec here were a means to an end."

"And what were you promised?" I fear I already know, but I can't stop the question if I want to.

He sneers. "I get my cunt of a wife and they get you—after I knock you around first."

"I won't let you touch her again."

He laughs. "We'll see about that."

He lunges for me but I'm ready for it this time and I side step him, attempting to lock his head into my side with my arm choking him. Unfortunately, because he has so much more muscle weight than I, his momentum keeps going and we crash to the floor, effectively knocking the wind out of me. He gets in a few good punches to my face and gut, all while I struggle to get out from under him. I can't hear anything from Bella, so I can only hope she's still hidden or found a way to pass the other two men.

Sam finally pushes himself off of me. I go to roll over so I can stand, but he gets one more hit in, kicking me hard in my hamstring. Now that I basically have one big Charlie horse, it's going to be more difficult to put weight on it.

"Now," he says, barely out of breath, "where's my wife?"

"I wouldn't call her your wife anymore, so go fuck yourself." It's probably not the smartest idea to antagonize him, but oh well. He starts to come after me again, but is stopped by Bella yelling out.

"No! Stop, please!"

"Bella, go. Run!"

"No, Edward," she says, only glancing at me, "it's okay." She's talking to me, but looking at Sam, but quickly starts trying to talk to him. "He didn't take me from you! I left on my own. I can't take your anger anymore. What did I ever do to you to make you hate me so much?" She's holding it together, but barely. Her distraction helps me though, and I finally get to my feet. "I never cheated, never lied, I always made sure you had a good meal in you after a long day at the shop. I always did my best to make you happy because I loved you!" Her voice starts rising with everything she says, and I'm ready to jump on whoever gets in my way of keeping her away from him.

I know I'm not a very good fighter and one wrong decision could mean the difference between life and death right now, but I have to think and think fast. I start quickly weighing my options until I find the least damaging and then take my opportunity when I see it. Seconds later, I run at Sam, who has his back to me, hitting him with enough force to knock him into Demitri and Alec. The gun goes off, shooting a bullet past my head, through the curtains and window, then drops to the floor. The struggle between these three and me is ridiculous since I'm outnumbered, and is quickly over when we come to realize that the gun is no longer there, but in Bella's shaking hands.

"Leave him alone!" Her voice is slightly panicked. I have no idea if she's ever fired a gun, but she at least looks like she's holding it okay.

"Bella," I try to say calmly, "you don't want to do this. I agree that they need to pay, but let the law handle them. Okay?" She doesn't give an answer, but I can see that she's terrified. It looks like she doesn't know what to do anymore.

Sam thinks she won't do it—I can see it in his face—and lunges for her. The gun goes off once, twice, three times, hitting him in the chest as he advances and she backs away. I don't know what happens because I still have Demitri and Alec with me. I don't know who's who and I don't care, but I punch the one on my left as hard as I can, catching him off guard and breaking his nose. The other one is quick and blocks me, pushing me back down on the floor. He stops his punch mid-way when the cock of the gun is heard.

"I said to leave him alone," Bella's weak voice says. The asshole gets up slowly and backs away.

Standing up, I calmly ask her to give me the gun. She hands it over willingly, for which I am more than thankful. I wish she hadn't needed to use it, but I can't blame her for defending herself.

I'm proud of her.

Now I stand here, pointing a gun at the two men who added to our hell. Thankfully, the cops show up a few seconds later, arresting Alec and Demitri, and questioning us about what happened tonight. Those questions bring on all the other questions: why were they after us, how did we become their focus, how did we evade them, where we've been, where did things start, and so on.

Most of the questions are done on the way to and at the hospital. That bullet that went through the window? Turns out that it also grazed my left ear and I needed to be looked at. Adrenaline is a powerful thing, and I hadn't started to feel the sting until it was noted and I put my fingers to it. I made sure someone contacted Emmett to inform him of everything.

After we're released from the hospital and the cops are done with their questions, they clear us to officially go home. We can't leave the state because of the trial that will most likely happen. We're assured that every police station in the state of Washington would know who to look out for.

Getting in my car after the detective on the case drove us back, I turn to Bella, who looks dead tired and rings her hands. "Hey," I softly say, reaching over and placing my hand atop hers. "It's over. Sam can't hurt you anymore, sweetheart. You're completely free of him." She nods and tries to hold in her tears. As soon as the first shuddered breath happens she can't, and finally lets go. I pull her over the gear shift and into my lap, and just hold her as she releases everything.

 **A/N: She's finally free! I know my beta was very happy with the outcome and how it played out, but what about you?**


End file.
